


Приют

by Joringhel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Мстители разделились: пока основные силы готовятся к сражению на Земле, Тор, Тони Старк и Небула отправляются на поиски средства для победы над Таносом. Их корабль терпит крушение в месте под названием Приют, на который они возлагают большие надежды. И надежды оправдываются -- пусть и неожиданным образом.Торолоки, фикс-ит, флафф, хеппи-энд, спойлеры.





	Приют

Челнок тряхнуло.  
Небула резко вывернула штурвал — и левую руку вместе с ним. Чертыхнулась, со всей силой врезала запястьем по сиденью, вправляя на место кисть, поддержала штурвал коленом и вернула челнок на прежний курс.  
— Космический мусор, — бросила она. — А у нас перегруз.  
Это было правдой. Челнок не был предназначен для транспортировки людей. Маленький грузовой шаттл с трудом вмещал пилота и небольшую поклажу. Сейчас же в качестве поклажи выступали Тор, его немаленькая секира и Тони Старк.  
Старк, впрочем, устроил себе гамак в невесомости, о чем-то наскоро договорившись с плащом Стренджа. Теперь он парил, закинув руки за голову, и насвистывал что-то себе под нос.  
— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься… — прорычала Небуса.  
Старк только усмехнулся. Небула крысилась на него еще с Титана, когда он попытался одновременно подкатить к ней и навязать ремонт. Отремонтировала она себя сама, раненого Тони он ее гнева спас к месту вернувшийся Плащ.  
— И зачем я только с вами связалась… Отправилась бы одна. — не унималась Небула, и Тор, до того времени дремавший, прислонившись к обшивке, приоткрыл один глаз:  
— Затем, что не хочешь в труху рассыпаться раньше времени, может быть?  
— Пока у Таноса перчатка, у нас у всех есть эти радужные перспективы, — хмыкнул Старк, переворачиваясь на бок. Плащ изогнулся, подстраиваясь под его изменившееся положение.  
— Тони, это был твой план, — напомнил Тор.  
— Знаешь… Судя по тому, что говорил колдунишка, что бы я не сделал, будет тем, что надо. Ну вроде как так надо, все связано и это все один большой вселенский план, который обязательно сработает. Значит, чтобы я не предложил, все равно итог будет один. Вот я и решил: что нам сидеть на месте, айда в разведку?  
— Что? Ты!... — резко развернулась Небула.  
Челнок вновь тряхнуло.  
— Пожалуйста, следи за управлением, — устало попросил Тор.  
Небула выругалась и вернулась к штурвалу. яростно выкрутив его вправо.  
— Небула, дорогая, побереги меня, — со смехом попросил Старк, едва не сорвавшись с импровизированного гамака. Плащ бережно подставил ему подол. — Сама посуди, что нам делать на Земле?  
— Мидгардцы полны скорби… И гнева.. — уронил Тор. — Ты ничего не потерял, оттого тебе неуютно рядом с ними.  
— Я… ничего не потерял? — уточнил Старк, на мгновение потеряв улыбку. — Ты о Пеппер, да? Она в порядке, и это единственное, что у нас в порядке. И пока наши ребята разрабатывают план и стратегию, мы будем действовать.  
— Танос убил мою сестру, — прорычала Небула. — Я молчу про все остальное, что он со мной сделал. Я тоже полна гнева.  
— Танос брата моего убил, — выдохнул Тор, рассеянно проводя пальцем по острию могучей секиры. — И наши с Небулой родные… Они не вернутся. Даже если все ваши теории правдивы, даже если Беннер прав с его треклятыми расчетами… И если план Стренджа, каким бы он ни был, сработает, Локи это не вернет.  
Это была самая длинная фраза, которую Тор произнес с момента побоища в Ваканде. Старк промолчал. Все было правдой: выходило, что стоит попробовать вернуть тех, кого Танос уничтожил при помощи Камней. Только их.  
— Хватить ныть, развели сопли, а еще мужики, — рявкнула Небула и увела челнок в сторону от очередного дрейфующего астероида. — Вот же дрянь!  
Челнок все-таки задело. Плащ опустил Старка на пол и похлопал по плечу. Тони подошел к заляпанному иллюминатору и выглянул наружу.  
— Здесь вообще когда-нибудь убираются? — раздосадованно спросил он.  
— Вообще я была уверена, что здесь мы с подобным не столкнемся, — хмуро сказала Небула. — Когда я была в этом краю в последний раз, здесь было тихо.  
— Так куда мы летим, говоришь? — повернулся к ней Старк.  
— В Приют.  
— Что за Приют?  
— Место, издавна служащее убежищем всем во Вселенной. По преданию, это место защищено даже от нее самой. Если есть край, которого не коснулась разрушительная сила Камней, то это Приют. И если есть кто-то, кто подскажет, как побороть их силу — мы найдем его в Приюте.  
— А что, если такого человека нет? — Старк сощурился.  
— Или если сказки о Приюте — только сказки? — поддержал Тор.  
Небула стиснула зубы.  
— Значит мы прочешем остаток обитаемой Вселенной в поисках Таноса. И поверьте: пока я сама не вонжу нож ему в сердце, я не остановлюсь.  
— В голову, — глухо ответил Тор. — Его надо бить в голову.  
Повисла скорбная пауза. Плащ обнял Тони за плечи и опустил воротник на предплечье. Старк машинально почесал его под горлом и, прокашлявшись, заявил:  
— Ну… Это звучит похожим на мой план.  
— Да ладно тебе, Старк, — Тор поднялся на ноги, стараясь не задевать головой потолок. — Брось. Нет у тебя никакого плана. Ты просто сбежал.  
— Я не… — вскинулся было Тони, но Небула оборвала его:  
— Приют.  
В следующий миг она вынуждена была снова хватиться за штурвал. Что-то задело челнок, развернуло и бросило в сторону.  
— Посадка будет жесткой! — крикнула Небула. — Я потеряла управление.  
Плащ метнулся вперед, поддерживая Старка в безопасном положении, пока судно вертело в разные стороны. Тор уперся спиной в стену, впервые порадовавшись тесноте кабины. Небула не успела ничего сделать. Земля приближалась, челнок стремительно вошел в атмосферу и грудой железа рухнул вниз, приземлившись в буреломе зеленого леса.  
— Ну… отлично! — воскликнул Старк, выходя из искореженного челнока. — По крайней мере, это земля, пригодная для жизни, а значит, мы просто найдем здесь другой челнок, а заодно помощь, совет и…  
— И средство связи с Мидгардом, — мрачно закончил Тор.  
Старк повернулся к нему. Тор помахал смятым передатчиком.  
— Или сможешь починить?  
— Смогу. Но для этого понадобится время, — задумчиво сказал тот. — И инструменты. У нас же есть инструменты?  
Он скосил взгляд на Небулу.  
— Не дам, — не отрываясь от починки собственного тела, откликнулась она.  
— Передатчик возьмем с собой. — принял решение Тор. — Ты была ранее на Приюте, Небула?  
— Никогда. Но все бывает в первый раз.  
Ударом о дерево она вернула в прежнее положение вывернутую ступню и первой шагнула на лесную тропу.  
— Надеюсь, мы хотя бы недалеко от жилых поселений. 

Поселение и в самом деле оказалось близко. Над Приютом горели два солнца, и оба мирно клонились к закату, меняясь на горизонте местами, однако прежде, чем окончательно стемнело, они добрались до границы города.  
— Ух ты, даже не деревня? — огляделся Старк. — Не Нью-Йорк конечно, но…  
Плащ, обвивший его за плечи, одобрительно помахал подолом.  
— Славный город, — вымолвил Тор. — Величием и простором своим напоминает мне Асгард — каким он был когда-то…  
— Город как город, — пожала плечами Небула и пошла вперед.  
До Старка донеслось ее презрительное “туристы”. Он усмехнулся, но отвечать не стал. Его внимание отвлекли величественные дома, зеленые деревья и редкие прохожие, прогуливающиеся по светлым улицам. Раньше ему не доводилось путешествовать по мирам и планетам. Все это привлекало, было интересным, но… мандраж, нервы, все это мешало голове думать трезво, не отвлекаясь.  
Тор брел рядом, погруженный в свои мысли.  
— Нам туда, в самое большое здание. Говорят, всех беженцев посылают туда, — успела Небула перемолвится парой слов с проходившей мимо парой.  
— Беженцев? Ты сказала, мы беженцы? — очки Старка поползли с переносицы вниз.  
— От Таноса. Здесь таких много.  
— Тогда вперед. Возможно, здесь и в самом деле что-то знают! — вдохновился Тор и понесся вперед таким быстрым шагом, что Тони едва поспевал за ним. Небула легко шагала следом.  
Активировать костюм же ему не хотелось, чтобы не распугать раньше времени мирное население. Мало ли, может они тут ни к чему не привычные, нервные…  
Два стражника у высоких дверей улыбнулись им:  
— Мы рады каждому, кто ищет убежища в Приюте. Наш царь с радостью примет вас сию же минуту. Как доложить о вас Хозяину Приюта? Кто наши новые почетные гости?  
— Я Тор, сын Одина, царь Асгарда. А это Небула и Тони Старк, — сказал Тор раньше, чем Тони успел рот открыть.  
В глазах стражника что-то мелькнуло.  
— Будьте нашими гостями. Тор, сын Одина. Небула. Тони Старк.  
Коротко поклонившись, стражник исчез в тени. Прошло несколько тягучих минут и второй стражник коснулся серебряным браслетом узора на двери. Засветившись бледно-золотым светом, растекшимся по узорам, разлившимся в прекрасные цветы, двери открылись, впуская путников в зал .

Тор шел первым. Беспокойство не отпускало его. Сонливость и апатия разом покинули его, он снова стал собой, разом возложив на плечи ответственность за Небулу и Старка. Небула держалась в тени, Старк шел рядом и озирался по сторонам.  
— Неплохое местечко.  
— У меня… странное предчувствие. Здесь все очень знакомо мне, понимаешь? Как будто архитектор этого места однажды был в Асгарде и вдохновился его красотой. И технологиями.  
— Не исключено, — пожал плечами Старк.  
— И тем не менее… Будьте начеку, — сказал Тор и поправил висящую за спиной секиру.  
— Всегда, — коротко ответила Небула.  
Лязгнул металл.  
Черный коридор, освещенный тусклыми факелами, привел к таким же узорчатым дверям. Рассыпавшись бледными искрами, узоры вспыхнули и Тор первый шагнул в дверной проем. И застыл на пороге.  
То, что он увидел, впечатляло. Зал, почти целиком напоминавший пиршественную залу Асгарда, был украшен золотом и лепниной, длинные столы тянулись вдоль массивных стен. Народ Приюта не знал голода: столы ломились от еды и питья. Быстрый взгляд показал: сюда и в самом деле стекались беженцы со всей Вселенной. всех видов, рас и оттенков кожи.  
Тор перевел взгляд вперед, туда, где стоял высокий трон владельца этого места. Хозяин Приюта сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, уперев локоть в колено и поставив подбородок на ладонь. На губах застыла фальшивая улыбка, и немигающим змеиным взглядом прожигал Тора и его спутников.  
— Добро пожаловать в Приют, — произнес он голосом, который больше подошел бы механической кукле, чем могущественному колдуну.  
Тор почувствовал, как молнии искрят на кончиках пальцев, электричество яростно полной окатило позвоночник.  
— Какого хрена! … — прохрипел он севшим голосом и неуверенно шагнул вперед. — Локи!.. 

Впоследствии Тор сам не мог объяснить, каким усилием воли сдержался тогда от удара. Ужинающие за столом люди замерли, женщины притянули поближе детей; оглянувшись, Тор уловил страх в направленных на него взглядах. Он медленно опустил секиру на пол и прислонил к стене, так же медленно выпрямился.  
— Успокойся, парень, — шепнул ему на ухо Старк. — Мы же типа в гостях, нет?  
— Значит Танос, говоришь, брата твоего убил? — одновременно прошипела Небула.  
Тор отмахнулся от них обоих и пошел вперед, ничего не замечая на своем пути. Локи отмер, спрыгнул с кресла и вытянул руки перед собой, открывая ладони:  
— Тор, пожалуйста…  
— Какого хрена, — повторил Тор, сгребая его за грудки и поднимая над полом.  
Локи бросил панический взгляд по сторонам, прикидывая, как далеко его сейчас швырнут. Тор пару раз хорошенько его встряхнул, словно проверяя материальность брата на прочность и вернул на землю.  
— Ты. Все мне объяснишь, — прорычал он. — Немедленно.  
Искры пробежали по его телу, в воздухе отчетливо запахло грозой. Глядя в наливающиеся синим глаза брата, Локи прикусил губу и быстро кивнул, с несвойственной ему покладистостью:  
— Хорошо. Да, как скажешь, брат. Только не круши Приют, пожалуйста, тут люди.  
— Тор, я рад воссоединению семьи и все такое, но… Мы тут вообще-то по делу, нет? — вмешался Старк.  
Плащ возмущенно парил за его плечами.  
Локи потер подбородок, глядя на Старка, потом увидел Небулу — брови его удивленно поднялись вверх.  
— Что ж. Думаю, вами пока займется леди Сиф.  
— Сиф? — взревел Тор. — Да откуда здесь…  
— Я здесь давно, Тор, — проговорила Сиф, подходя со спины. — Это правда я. Меня не было в Асгарде, когда все… произошло. После Хеймдалль разыскал меня. И я пришла.  
Тор оглядел ее с головы до ног. Сиф, живая и невредимая, смотрела на него с улыбкой.  
— Невероятно… Как? И Хеймдалль жив?!  
— Пойдем, брат, пока ты в самом деле не уронил нам потолок, — Локи схватил его за плечо и развернул к незаметной боковой двери, скрывавшейся в тени. — Леди Сиф обо всем позаботится. Думаю, твои друзья сумеют объяснить, что им нужно, без твоего присутствия?  
— Иди-иди, мы тут сами разберемся, — меланхолично ответил за Тора Старк, снял очки и принялся протирать их краем Плаща.  
— Прежде чем мы приступим к делу, — успел услышать Тор голос леди Сиф, — присядьте к столу и поешьте как следует. Вы, должно быть, голодны. Вам не повредит. 

Локи захлопнул дверь. Голоса и шумы пиршественной залы стихли. В темноте было слышно лишь сбивчивое дыхание на треск молний, обвивающих предплечья Тора.  
— Брат… — предостерегающе начал Локи. — Может, обойдемся без молний?  
— Не раньше,чем ты мне все объяснишь, — с тихой угрозой прорычал Тор.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснил? — голос Локи звучал мягко и вкрадчиво, словно он укрощал дикого зверя. Он осторожно приблизился и положил на лоб Тора прохладную ладонь. Тор недовольно мотнул головой, но Локи не стал отстраняться.  
— Может, я и заслужил твой гнев… — тихо сказал он. — Но иного выхода не было. Пойми…  
— Понять? — Тор, до той минуты честно сдерживающий гнев, взревел и с размаха вбил Локи в стену, нависая сверху. — Ты умер! Танос тебя убил! На моих глазах! Ты подставился как полный придурок, позволил ему свернуть тебе шею — я слышал это, мать твою, слышал как хрустнула твоя дерьмовая шея! Второй раз заставил оплакивать тебя — ради чего?!  
Локи молча смотрел снизу вверх, ожидая, пока Тор договорит. В темноте коридора его лицо казалось бледным пятном.  
— Ради Асгарда, — наконец сказал он. И замолчал.  
Тор отшатнулся. Выпустил Локи, сложил руки на груди, стараясь сдерживать грозовые порывы, и опасным шепотом сказал:  
— Повтори?..  
Локи закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ради Асгарда, брат. Таносу был нужен Тессеракт. Не корабль, не асгардцы. Его воины положили многих… Но не всех. Кто-то должен был остаться с ними. Когда ты отправишься спасать мир от Таноса — кому-то надо было остаться в Асгарде.  
— И ты, конечно, решил, что это должен быть ты?!  
— Кто еще? Хеймдалль нашел для нас этот мир. Здесь Танос не смог бы найти меня, значит, его вера в то, что я мертв, безгранична. Это ослабило его и…  
— Его ничего не ослабило! И не ослабит! Танос собрал все Камни! Уничтожил половину Вселенной! А ты…  
— Сижу здесь на золотом троне и пирую? Твоя правда, брат. Но я заслужил это, после того, как почти половина спасенных нами асгардцев не погибла в открытом космосе, а обрела новый дом. Здесь, в Приюте.  
Тор сжал кулаки.  
— Я поверил в твою смерть, — пророкотал он. — Поверил! Ты снова провел меня…  
— Прости, — пробормотал Локи, подходя ближе. — Так было надо. Я же обещал. Солнце снова воссияет над нами, помнишь? Танос не всемогущ. Он силен, а Камни сделали его еще сильнее. Но он уязвим, потому что смертен, а у смертных есть слабые места. Даже у богов есть слабые места.  
— Есть, — Тор сделал шаг назад.  
Локи развел руками.  
— Я не мог дать о себе знать, брат. Не мог выдать себя — ради спасения Асгарда. И всех тех, кого приносит сюда волна бедствий, учиненных Таносом. Можешь винить меня за то, что я играю твою роль, но что делать, если ты на передовой?  
— И все же…. Как? Он же в самом деле убил тебя…  
— Я же сказал. Я не асгардец, — Локи наконец улыбнулся. — Не так просто убить йотуна голыми руками. Ему стоило развеять меня по ветру, чтобы получить хоть какие-то гарантии…  
Тор стоял, ошалело глядя на брата. Смысл слов доходил до него как сквозь вату. Ведь Танос это и сделал. Развеял по ветру тысячи существ по всей Галактике, как сказал Старк — без разбору, случайным порядком, просто щелкнул пальцами и какая-то половина Вселенной перестала существовать. Локи точно так же мог перестать существовать, будь он трижды йотуном, но и здесь ему повезло. Стоит живой, как будто так и надо, ухмыляется во всю, доволен очередной удавшейся хитростью, горд собой — и не на пустом месте возникла эта гордость… Гнев вдруг исчез. Как отлив покидает берег, как Тора отпустило кольцо боли и ярости, державшее его с первой минуты встречи. Все еще оглушенный, ошеломленный он шагнул вперед и сгреб Локи в объятия.  
— Пусти… — прохрипел Локи. — Не так… Задушишь!  
Тор, услышав его, отстранился, и Локи сам обнял его, обвив руками за шею. Теперь они были совсем близко, так же, как на асгардском корабле. Тор сбился со счета, сколько раз он упрекнул себя в том, что не дал себе воли тогда. Все казалось, у них впереди так много впереди. Не меньше месяца полета до Мидгарда, и хотелось сближаться медленно, чтобы не спугнуть Локи, не разрушить той хрупкой близости, что зарождалась между ними.  
А потом Танос свернул Локи шею, и стало понятно, что никого “впереди” не предполагалось.  
За время, что Тор провел на Земле, среди скорбящих по утерянным близким, он столько раз слышал “не успел”, “не сказал”, “не сделал”, что мир в какой-то момент превратился большое агонизирующее “не”, раздирающее со всех сторон. Потому он, не думая, принял предложение Старка отправиться в космос на свой страх и риск: он убегал от отчаяния, охватившего планету, отчаяния, которое казалось ему отражением его собственного. Тор тонул в нем, задыхался, и только подальше от Мидгарда ужас всеобщей потери немного отпустил его.  
А когда Локи снова оказался в его руках, разжалось что-то, что мучительно стискивало сердце все это время.  
Локи, внимательно следящий за выражением его лица, вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Тор… Ты безнадежен, — он обхватил руками стриженную голову брата и прижался губами к его онемевшему рту.  
Поцелуй вышел неловким, коротким, так, словно они целовались в первый раз — хотя может быть, так и в самом деле было. Целовать воскресшего из мертвых — все равно, что заново. Тор положил ладонь ему на затылок, удерживая на месте, и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
Локи прикрыл глаза.  
— Живой, — выдохнул Тор, и в его голосе было столько шального счастья, что Локи пробрала крупная дрожь. — Живой, настоящий…  
— Пойдем, — Локи взял Тора за руку, поцеловал ладонь и первым шагнул в темноту. — Не здесь же.  
Что именно “не здесь” Тор понял чуть позже, когда Локи втолкнул его в полутемную спальню, прижался жарко, укусил за подбородок, потерся носом о щетину и пробормотал:  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не догадаешься.  
— Не догадаюсь… о чем? — переспросил Тор.  
Локи яростно сверкнул глазами.  
— Ты невозможен. 

Сейчас, когда Локи, живой и невредимый, с теплой — почти горячей, — кожей, ехидный и язвительный, как и всегда, был рядом, Тору казалось, что он снова догнал вечность. Что у них, молодых и влюбленных богов, в ладонях лежал весь мир, и что можно было бесконечно медлить, гладить ладонью волосы, рассеянно ловить чужие губы, наслаждаясь оглушающей тишиной. Все звуки сгинули, оставив только часто дыхание и короткие стоны.  
Вечность хороша, когда нечего терять, когда нет войны, угрозы и врага, когда мир и покой восстановленного Асгарда, спрятанного от глаз Вселенной, ласково обнимает, уговаривая не торопиться — разве есть куда торопиться?  
У Локи не было вечности, поэтому он вился змеей, кусался, торопил Тора, шептал что-то ему на ухо, так неразборчиво, что Тор слышал едва ли половину. Но и этой половины хватило, чтобы ускориться, и Локи впился в его спину рукой, выбивая ногтями победный марш по хребту.  
С пальцев Тора сорвались хулиганские молнии, заставляя Локи ловить воздух ртом, выгибаться дугой, пока Тор губами собирал капельки пота, проступившие на высоком лбу.  
— Брат мой, — рассеянно позвал Локи.  
Тор в ответ обнял его так сильно, как только мог. Вечность кончилась, и он отчаянно старался продлить ее хоть на миг. В глазах Локи он видел отражение своей радости — и своих страхов.  
— Танос не тронет тебя, — упрямо прошептал он. — Он больше никого не тронет.  
— Поэтому лучше ему считать меня мертвым, — сказал Локи и сел на кровати, запустив руку в волосы. — А тебе — вернуться ко мне живым после того, как победишь всех на свете.  
— Ты… Не хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь? — Тор помрачнел.  
Ему казалось, что теперь, когда между ними не осталось недосказанностей, все должно измениться… Локи, видимо, углядев что-то в его лице, провел прохладными пальцами по его щеке.  
— Ты сам уйдешь. Ты не сможешь жить в мире вдали от тех, кто сражается за целый мир, ответственность за который ты взвалил на свои плечи. Ты пришел сюда за ответами. А вопросы еще впереди.  
В словах Локи была своя правда.  
— Асгард… Обрел мир теперь? — спросил он, прервал затянувшееся молчание.  
Локи поднял брови.  
— Тебя интересует, хороший ли я царь? — в голосе его плеснулся яд.  
Тор покачал головой.  
— Нет, я спросил то, что спросил. Я уверен, царь из тебя хороший.  
— Я думаю, что да. Здесь Асгард нашел новый дом и обрел покой, — смягчился Локи и быстро поцеловал его. — А теперь пошли. Твои друзья, наверное, переживают.  
— Вот это вряд ли, — рассмеялся Тор.

И оказался прав. Старк осыпал комплиментами леди Сиф и пил из горла какую-то местную брагу, за что время от времени получал одобрительные взгляды со стороны Брунгильды. Небула с Хеймдаллем сидела неподалеку и изучала растянутую в пространстве перед ними сенсорную карту. Увидев Тора, Хеймдалль поднялся с места и шагнул ему навстречу. Тор заключил его в объятия и спросил:  
— Как так вышло, что ты жив? Я же видел, слуги Таноса…  
Хеймдалль улыбнулся.  
— Не так просто убить меня обычным копьем. Хотя они очень старались.  
— Я была уверена, что он кончится раньше, чем мы доберемся хоть до какой-то помощи, — вмешалась в разговор Брунгильда. — К счастью, уцелела пара бутылок: отлично глушат боль… Да и все остальное, если подумать. И с нами была целительница, ты можешь помнить ее — леди Эрла. Она весьма сведуща в целительстве, и благодаря ей и ее знаниям мы все тут.  
Тор переводил взгляд с Хеймдалля на валькирию и обратно.  
— Друзья, — наконец сказал он, и глаза его увлажнились. — Как я рад. Уже не чаял вас увидеть снова.  
Валькирия усмехнулась и стукнула его по предплечью.  
— Смотрю, вы тоже без дела не сидели? — она выразительно покосилась на вернувшегося следом за Тором Локи. — Не злись на него? Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но он нас спас. Второй раз подряд, между прочим.  
— Сильно ударился головой, — съязвил Локи, но скорее по-привычке, чем из желания оскорбить.  
Валькирия рассмеялась.  
Тор с улыбкой наблюдал за ними. Кажется, в Асгарде и в самом деле наступил мир. Каждый в этом зале заслужил покой — после всех испытаний, что выпали на их долю. Его друзья живы, царство спасено, и Приют в самом деле превращается в последнее укрытие во Вселенной…  
— Мы защитим вас, — тихо сказал он, но услышали почему-то все. — Танос падет, и солнце снова воссияет на нами.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
Тор вернул ему улыбку. 

— Простите, что отвлекаю от публичных проявлений братских чувств, — вклинился между ними Старк, — но тем не менее. Хеймдалль тут накидал нам карту…  
— Все места, где может скрываться Танос, — кивнул Хеймдалль, проводя пальцем по светящейся проекции. — С поправкой на то, что у него Камень Реальности и Камень Времени, и он может быть… ну, где угодно…. Я сделал что мог. Мы не можем подсказать способ победить Таноса. Но найти его — значит хотя бы попытаться перехватить у него руль.  
Тор опустил руку ему на плечо.  
— Благодарю тебя, Хеймдалль. Ничто и никто не укроется от твоего взгляда.  
— Надеюсь, что и ты никогда не скроешься из моего поля зрения, — серьезно ответил Хеймдалль. — Удачи, Тор.  
Старк подбросил в руке передатчик.  
— Нам его настроили. Теперь можем связаться с Капитаном Сосулькой…  
Тор бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.  
— Когда будет о чем рассказывать, — пожал плечами Старк.  
— Лучше скажите, на чем мы отсюда улетим, — буркнула Небула. — Мой челнок в щепки.  
— За это не беспокойся. У меня есть корабль, — усмехнулась Брунгильда. — Вы же не думали пойти бить морду Таносу без меня? У меня к нему тоже есть пара вопросов.  
— Сиф? — Тор с надеждой посмотрел на воительницу.  
Сиф покачала головой.  
— Я останусь здесь, Тор. Никогда не думала, что скажу такое, но… Я нужна Локи. И я нужна людям. Если Приют будет обнаружен, я должна сражаться до последней капли крови. Это мой долг…  
Она не договорила, но Тор понял ее без слов. За Асгард, в котором ее не было. За Асгард, который сгорел дотла вдали от нее. За Асгард, в котором она была бы мертва в первые же часы правления Хелы.  
Тору не в чем было ее упрекнуть.  
— Тогда идем, — скомандовал он. — Раз у нас все готово… Не будем надолго задерживать в Приюте, привлекая к нему внимание. Вот победим Таноса — тогда устроим отпуск…  
— Отпуск, — рассмеялся Локи. — Брат мой, боюсь, ты плохо представляешь себе перспективы….  
Он обнял Тора за плечи и развернул лицом к толпе, все еще сидящей за столами. Кто-то ел, кто-то проводил время за разговорами и рукоделием, но все смолкли в один миг и Тор ощутил прикованные к нему взгляды.  
— Взгляни, народ Асгарда, — громко сказал Локи. — Вот ваш царь, что отправляется на битву, великую, равных которой не было еще во Вселенной. И, как подобает царю, Тор, сын Одина, вернется с победой и займет по праву причитающийся ему трон. А потом мы устроим такой пир, какого Асгард никогда еще не видал!  
Народ разразился ликующими криками.  
— А тебя тут любят, — фыркнул Тони. — Ну пошли, Величество?  
— Между царской рутиной и войной всегда выбирай войну! — рассмеялась Брунгильда и первой направилась к выходу, на ходу прихватив со стола непочатую бутылку. 

Тор задержался на пороге. Схватив Локи за предплечье, заставил повернуться к себе лицом и горячо сказал:  
— Я вернусь.  
Локи качнулся вперед, невесомо касаясь губами его лба.  
— Ступай, брат.  
Тор шагнул к двери, но тем же шагом развернулся обратно, и Локи снова оказался близко, так близко, чтобы воздуха на мгновение не осталось для обоих, чтобы кровь застучала в висках. Удержать в ладонях вечность, запомнить — и разойтись, не оглядываясь, не глядя друг на друга. 

Тор подхватил секиру, закинул за спину и в три шага догнал друзей. Взгляд его был серьезным и решительным.  
Небула окинула его мрачным взглядом:  
— Знаешь, я завидую тебе, Бог Грома. Со мной таких чудес не случится.  
— Не загадывай, Небула, — Тор остановился, глядя на мягко выкатывающиеся в светлое небо диски двух солнц; целую ночь провели они в Приюте. — Мы не знаем, с чем предстоит столкнуть. Но никогда нельзя терять надежды. В самом деле.  
— Не трави душу своими ложными надеждами, — отмахнулась Небула и быстро пошла вперед.  
Плащ нагнал ее и полетел рядом. Тор услышал, как Небула огрызнулась на Плащ.  
— Нервная она, — хмыкнула Брунгильда.  
— Танос убил ее сестру, — пояснил Тор. — Раньше нас объединяла общая боль, а теперь, выходит, нет у нас общего.  
— Ненависть к Таносу, уверяю тебя, у нас у всех приблизительно в одной шкале. На том и держимся, — фыркнул Старк. — Вы идите вперед, а я звякну на Землю… Нет, не нашим, просто… Надо кое-кого убедить, что я все еще живой и все в порядке… Настолько, насколько слово “порядок” вообще приемлемо в нашей ситуации.  
Тор и Брунгильда переглянулись, хмыкнули и поспешили догнать Небулу. 

Корабль дрейфовал меж звезд. На карте, включенной над штурвалом, яростно мигал красный огонек.  
— Долговато туда добираться, — присвистнул Старк.  
— Долго ли умеючи, — хмыкнула Небула, садясь за штурвал.  
Валькирия заняла место второго пилота и переглянулась с Небулой. Старк настаривал передатчик, сидя по-турецки на парящем в воздухе Плаще.  
Тор встал за ними, положив руки на спинки кресел пилотов и скомандовал:  
— Вперед.


End file.
